Aria's Homecoming
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off episode 1x6, but done my way.


**Aria POV**

Aria pushed back her covers and got out of bed. She took the time to make it up, and then headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

As the hot water ran down her body she thought. She wasn't going to let A ruin her relationship with Ezra. She had to talk to him and he had to listen. She refused to give up. She wasn't going to let him end things with them, without explaining first.

Aria wasn't planning on going to homecoming tonight, but she didn't want to stay home either. She couldn't take being around her parents anymore than she had to. She was sick to death of their fighting. Did they know it was tearing her and her brother apart?.

She thought about dancing with Ezra, but banished the thought from her head. She didn't know if he would even be there. They couldn't even if they were still together, but maybe they could get the chance, if she found a way to get through to him. She had to get him alone first. She wasn't going to give up, without trying. She wanted to have his body pressed against hers again. Have his strong arms wrapped her slim waist. She wanted to wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. She wanted to breathe in his scent.

Aria shook her head. There was no use in dwelling. She thought about more serious matters once again. This time like her brother.

She hated to see her bother so sad and hurting. That's why she was glad that his lacrosse team was gone for a whole week. They were competing in tournaments. Which reminded her, she had to make sure to pick up all his coursework.

Aria shut off the water and got out the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She threw it into the dirty hamper, when she finished with it. Then she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body.

She plugged in her blow-dryer and dried her hair, while finger combing through it. After she was done, she gathered her long dark brunette hair into a side ponytail, so that it could hang down on the left side of her face. She headed back into her room.

Aria decided to wear her red string halter top by Susana Monaco and her anya knit black leggings by Marco Jacobs. She went to her shoe rack to get her black cross band platform espadrilles by Marco Jacobs also. Then she went to her dresser looked into her mirror and applied her make-up, then put on her black round earrings and black watch.

She headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She let out a sigh of relief, when she found the kitchen empty. She didn't feel like dealing with her parents.

Aria went to the refrigerator to get out the carton of eggs and one stick of butter. She grabbed a knife and a spoon from the drawer. She looked inside the oven to grab a flying pan. She then went to the white cabinet to get the salt and pepper. She turned on the strove and let the butter melt into the pan and cracked three eggs and dumped them inside. She added her salt and pepper. When she was finished she grabbed a plate and dumped her eggs onto it.

She went to the bread box and got out two slices of bread and popped them into the toaster. She went back to the refrigerator to get out the Sunny D, then she went back to the toaster. She headed to the table to sit down and eat. She poured herself another glass of orange juice and then got up and took her dirty dishes to the sink to wash them. She looked at her watch. She had to hurry up or she would be late for school. She didn't want to get detention.

Aria went into the living room to grab her backpack off the couch. She locked all the doors then headed outside. She put her backpack on the passenger side and drove to school. She found a park in the front and got out. She clicked her chain and her doors locked. She saw Spencer, Hanna, and Emily waiting for her by the entrance, so she waved and headed towards them.

"Are you guys still meeting up at the mall this afternoon to get our homecoming dresses?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"I already got my dress. Sorry," Emily said apologetically.

"No biggie. I just wanted everyone together" Hanna said.

"I still can go, even if it means just standing around watching you guys. It should be fun anyway" Emily said.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Spencer said.

"Sure, it beats being home" Aria said.

"Yeah, how are things?" Hanna asked.

"Not so good" Aria said. "But I'm hoping it's going to get better for me and my brother sake"

"Just give it time, things will work out eventfully" Hanna said smiling.

"Guys, we better hurry up, before we all face detention" Spencer said.

They headed inside the building and went to their lockers.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to English class. She looked around. Ezra was standing up, he had his back facing her, and he was writing on the board. She was the only one here so far. Ezra turned around when he heard the door shut. She went up to him. He looked at her intensely. She swallowed hard. She took a minute to look him over and she noticed he did the same.

Aria felt her heart pounding. He had cut his dark brunet hair and it looked nice and thick. She wanted to run her fingers through it. He had on a black jacket with a button up green stripe shirt, with a black shirt underneath and he had on black slacks. She finally looked up into his face again. His eyes dropped down onto her lips and she had a hard time breathing.

"I wanted to talk you" Aria said.

"Do you really think this is a good time?" Ezra asked. And he looked into her face again.

"Does it really matter? We still have a little time, before class starts" Aria said. "Do you honestly think I would tell anyone about us?".

"Can we just drop this. I'm just grateful it ended, before one of us got seriously hurt" Ezra said.

"No, we can't. And it's too late" Aria said passionately. "I don't want us to end like this, not on bad terms anyway".

"Let's not make this hard Aria, for both our sake" Ezra said. And he closed his eyes for a second then opened them back up again.

"It wasn't a friend who sent that text message" Aria said. She still wasn't giving up.

"Whose A?" Ezra asked.

"Someone whose messing with me" Aria said honestly.

"Aria, why would someone want to mess with you?" Ezra asked curiously.

"It's just complicated, but you have to believe me. I would never ever say anything about us to anyone" Aria said. Her eyes pleaded for him to believe her, and to give them another chance".

Before he could say anything other students started coming in. Aria quickly went to her seat. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. They kept staring at each other until everyone had came in. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head and then he began his lesson.

She paired up with some guy name Ricky to do their worksheet assignment. He was good looking, but he had nothing on Ezra. She looked up from her work and followed Ezra hungrily with her eyes. He looked up from someone's shoulder and caught her. She could see the longing in his eyes and she shivered. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked away. She smiled to herself. She could tell she had got through to him a little bit.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Aria asked.

"You know it. Except I don't have a date, so would you like to go with me?" Ricky asked.

"Do you really think you guys should be discussing this now?" Ezra asked sternly.

Aria jumped. She didn't see or hear him come up behind her. Her body tingled at his closeness. It knew what it wanted and that was Ezra. All she had to do was just lean her head back some more and she would come into contact, but she didn't dare. She looked up, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Ricky with fixed eyes. Was he really jealous?. She didn't want Ricky or any other guy for that matter. All she wanted was him and only him.

"Sorry, Mr. Fitz" Ricky said nervously.

He finally turned to look at her. His gaze was so intense, that she thought she was on fire. She couldn't break her eyes away from his and nor could he. She licked her lips unknowingly and his eyes followed their movement.

"Mr. Fitz, I need your help over here! Someone called. Ezra torn his eyes away from her lips and left. A frown crossed Aria's face. She felt an emptiness from his absence.

Aria looked over at Ricky, but he was silently working on their worksheet assignment. So he didn't notice the looks between her and Ezra. She let out a shaky breath. They had to be more careful, but they couldn't control themselves. She pulled her ponytail out and ran her hand through her hair roughly.

On the way out the door, she stop by Ezra's desk. He was busy packing up his things. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you going to the dance?" Aria asked. She leaned her hip against the desk and smiled up at him.

"Of course I have to" Ezra said coldly. "And I see that you already have a date with Ricky".

Aria smiled dropped and she shook her head confused. He couldn't be serious. Did he really believe she would go to a dance with anyone else? Even if she couldn't go with him.

"What makes you think that?" Aria asked angrily. "I never even gave him an answer".

"I just figured. I mean your moving on pretty quickly already" Ezra said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked furiously. She didn't wait for an answer, but headed out the door to her next class.

She pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. She spotted the girls and headed towards them. They headed into the department store. Aria looked around, they had some many pretty dresses. She didn't know where to begin. She felt so giddy. It was good for a while to get her mind off of Ezra and her family problems. They all spilt up, each going their own separate ways.

Aria decided she wanted to wear black, so she would have to search for a black dress. She went all over the store looking for the different types of black dresses. She found three and went to try them on in the dressing room. One by one she tried on each dress, but she either didn't like how one looked on her, how one was just too long, and how one was a little to old fashion. She didn't need to go to homecoming looking like a grandma.

She left the changing room and went to re-hang the dresses. She looked over to where Spencer was at. She was standing in front of a full length mirror, holding a knee length royal blue one shoulder dress. She smiled. Spencer would look absolutely gorgeous in it. She let her eyes find Hanna, who had just come out of the dressing room wearing a long green strapless dress. She looked stunning. She walked over to Emily, who was eyeing the purple dresses longingly.

"If you want one, then you should get it" Aria said smiling.

"Should I really?" Emily asked with uncertainty. "They are all truly beautiful, but I know my mom would be upset if I get another one".

"Yeah, you should" Aria said encouragingly.

"Alright then" Emily said happily. "I'm going to try on this draped jewel shoulder one".

"Awesome choice I love it" Aria said. And she watched as Emily headed off to the dressing room.

She went back to search for her own dress. She didn't want a long or a very, very short dress. She wanted something knee length or above. She finally came down to two choices. A short black strapless dress with a bubble skirt and a black rosette taffeta strapless mini dress. She headed to the dressing room to try them on. She had a very hard time choosing. She loved the way they both fitted her body.

Aria her finally decided to go with the short black strapless dress with the bubble skirt. She headed to the checkout counter and saw that the girls had already paid for their dresses. She was thrill to see that they had went with the ones she liked.

They went to the food court to get something to eat. Spencer and Hanna went to get Chinese. Emily went to McDonalds and Aria went to Subway. They found a table and sat down and ate their food. They talk about school. They talk about their current boyfriends and girlfriend. Aria wished she could talk about Ezra openly too. She knew she could completely trust the girls, but she wasn't going to take that risk. And they talk about stuff going on in the celebrity world, which was their favorite topic.

Afterwards she waved to the girls and got into her car and headed home. Her mind went back to Ezra. She was still mad at him for what he said. She shook her head and drove home.

Aria unlocked the front door and went inside her house. She wish she hadn't. Her parents were at it again arguing in the kitchen. Did they ever stop?. Thank god she had left her dress in the car. She wasn't going to go through this right now. She needed to get away.

She ran upstairs to gather her things. She grabbed a big duffel bag to put her things in. She put in her black heels to go with her dress. She put in her jewelry box. She then put in her toiletries, hair products, and a set of changing clothes. She made sure she had everything and didn't forget anything.

Aria left her room and headed back downstairs. She shook her head. Her parents were still going at it. She left the house and headed to her car. She didn't nowhere she was going. She debated between Spencer, Hanna, or Emily house. She drove on not knowing where she was headed.

She reached her hand up to knock on apartment 3B. She didn't know why she had decided to come here, but she was pulled in this direction by some invisible force. Ezra opened the door. She could tell by his face that he was shocked to see her, but happy none the less. He let a big smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I had nowhere else to go" Aria said

Ezra stepped aside, so she could come in.

"Thanks," Aria said. And she sat down on the couch and put down her duffel bag.

"Yeah, no problem" Ezra said. And he followed her and sat opposite her. "Your family still fighting?".

"Yeah, I'm so sick of it. I feel like I'm going crazy everytime I step foot in there" Aria said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure things would get better in time" Ezra said reassuringly.

Aria smiled at him softly.

"I really don't think they will. My parents are never going to come back from this, so it's time for me to face the facts now instead of later" Aria said realistically.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Aria" Ezra said. And he reached over to take her hand in his. "I'm sorry, for what I said in class. I was jealous and I hated the thought of Ricky asking you to the dance. Foolish I know".

She tingled from his touch. She caressed his hand with hers.

"Don't you know I could never go with another guy to a dance or anywhere else for that matter? If I can't go with you. You have no reason to be jealous of any guy. You are what I want" Aria said.

Ezra leaned over to crush his lips against hers. He prodded her mouth open and deepen the kiss. Aria sighed into his mouth. She pressed her breasts against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her nipples stiffen. He groaned at her closeness and pulled her tighter against him.

Their kissing became more intense and passionate. It was like they both had been starving and this was the only way to quench their hungry. She stroked her tongue with his and he groaned against her lips.

Aria moaned into his mouth, when she felt one of his hands squeezed one of her breasts. She broke off the kiss to trail kisses down his neck. She licked and sucked him. She took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it hungrily. Then moved to the other one and did the same. He began to caress her breast. Aria gasp and arched her back. He moved his hand to the other breast and began to caress that one.

She stood up and lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the couch. She then unbutton and unzip her leggings and pulled them down and kicked them to the side. She was reaching behind her back to unclip her bra, while he was taking off his shirt and slacks. Aria took off her bra and threw it onto the couch with her shirt.

Aria looked over at Ezra, who was already finish and stood watching her with pure hunger in his eyes. They drunk her in. She could have drown in them. They followed her every movement. He looked back up and saw her watching him. Without breaking eye contact she bent down and pulled down her panties and kicked them aside beside her leggings.

Ezra patted the couch and she walked over to him and laid down. Her breasts and between her thighs were tingling. He knelt down and began to trail kisses down her body. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck it and flicked it with his tongue. Her hands became entangled into his thick hair. He then moved to take the other nipple into his mouth sucking it and then flicked with his tongue.

Aria couldn't control her moans they became louder and louder. Ezra turned her body sideways and pulled her closer to the edge of the couch. He parted her with his hands and Aria gasp. He bent his head and placed his mouth upon her. She arched into his mouth. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. Aria bit her bottom lip to muffle her cries.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder for better access. He sucked her and licked her. He started to move his tongue in a circular motion and then he began flicking his tongue in a steady pace. Aria began to move her hips in motion with his tongue. Her fingers tighten in his hair. Loud screams erupted from her mouth and she exploded.

Ezra lapped her up greedily and then moved to stand up and sat on the couch. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her tighter to him. She began to rock back and forth on him and she moaned. With each movement, she was taking him in deeper. He groaned and gripped her hips with his hands to move her with him. She spread her knees more, so she could feel him even more deeper inside of her. He was thrusting upwards inside of her in a frenzy.

Aria began to move faster and faster with him to match his eagerness. He captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, then moved to the other. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge. She felt herself tighten around him and she threw her head back and screamed. Ezra gripped her hips even more tightly and then thrusting upwards three more times, before he too released himself inside of her. Their movements seized.

She leaned down to press her lips against his. He deepen the kiss. He pulled back and broke the kiss off.

"If we keep this up, then we want be able to make it to homecoming" Ezra said. And he gave her a quick kiss.

"You want see me complaining" Aria said smiling against his lips. And she demonstrated by moving. She felt him grow hard again inside of her and she moaned. He groaned.

"You're teasing me, I wish I could take you again right now, but we can't" Ezra said laughing. And he lifted her off of him and sat her on the couch beside him.

Aria pouted at him, but he leaned over to take her lips with his and kissed her deeply and hard, before getting up and started to gather his clothing.

"Well, I better go take a shower then" Aria said. And she headed off to the bathroom taking her duffel bag with her.

Aria let the hot water caressed her. Between her thighs was still tingling and she smiled. She loved making love to Ezra. It got better and better everytime. She couldn't wait until they get back from the dance, so they could go at it again and again.

She got out the shower and dried off, then wrapped the towel around herself. She went to blow-dry her hair. She got out her hair crimper. She pinned the back of her hair into a bun and used the crimper on her front part. When she was finished she left the bathroom to let Ezra have it.

Aria was putting on her dress, when Ezra came into the room. A moan left her lips. He was dripping wet and he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over at her and smiled wickedly. He was toying with her. She just wanted to lick the water droplets off of his chest and abs.

It took all her strength to not go over to him and rip his towel off and throw him down on the bed and ride him hard.

"You seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" Ezra asked smiling.

"I think you already know" Aria said.

"How about I give you something more to think about" Ezra said teasingly. And he dropped his towel.

All she could do was stand there and stare at him with her mouth hanging open. She licked her lips. She let her eyes roam over his body. She took in his member, which was standing at attention. She felt herself become swollen and wet. She wanted him inside her now, but now wasn't the time.

Without thinking, Aria took off her dress and laid it on the bed. She walked over to Ezra. Who was following her every move with his lustful eyes. She got down on her knees and took his hard member into her mouth. As soon as her lips closed around him he groaned.

She reached around to grab his ass with her hands. She sucked him and licked him. She flicked her tongue over the head. She placed light kisses all over him, and then took him back into her mouth.

Aria began to suck him harder and he responded by thrusting into her mouth. She squeezed his ass tighter. His groans grew louder. She took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, loving the feel of him.

Ezra gave one last thrust and shouted and then came hard into her mouth. Aria swallowed and licked up the rest. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his, kissing him feverishly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He finally broke of the kiss and she protested.

"We really need to get going, but we always got afterwards" Ezra said. And he gave her a quick kiss and stepped back.

"I can't wait" Aria said smiling.

She went to put her dress back on and put on her heels. Then she headed back into the bathroom to check her hair. It was still in place. She put on some light make-up. She then put on her black raindrop earrings. She went back into the bedroom and watched as he put his clothes on. He looked her over.

"You look really beautiful" Ezra said.

"Thanks," Aria said.

He chose a black suit to go with her dress. He put on his black shoes and stood back, so she could look him over.

"You look handsome" Aria said softly. She went over to fix his tie.

"Thanks, "Ezra said. And he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She moaned against his lips.

"You want to ride together?" Aria asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea, someone might see us together, but you know I would love to" Ezra said apologetically.

"Me as well, but you do have a point. I don't want to get you in trouble" Aria said.

"You all set?" Ezra asked.

Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just grab my purse, then we can leave" Aria said.

They headed out the apartment door, with Ezra locking the door behind them. They got into their separate cars and headed to the school with Aria leading the way.

Aria looked around for a park. The whole parking lot was packed. She finally found a park and parked. Ezra parked two cars down from her. She got out and headed into the building. She knew she couldn't wait in walk in with Ezra, as mush as she wanted to.

She gasp, when she walked inside. It was truly beautiful. She loved all the decorations. Spencer and the committee did an awesome job. She took everything in slowly. She looked at how the many booths were set up. So many different places to visit. She especially wanted to go to the fortune teller booth and the bean bag booth.

Aria spotted Ezra. He winked and smiled at her, before heading off to mingle with the group of teachers. Her eyes followed him longingly. She couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and be alone with him. She didn't know how long she stood there staring after him. She shook her head. She had to get a grip on herself. She couldn't be caught lusting after a teacher.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, so she turned around and came face to face with Ricky. She really didn't want to deal with him right now. She tried her best not to show how annoyed she was with him. She wish he would just go away to bother some other girl, who would gladly welcome his advances.

"You look great" Ricky said eyeing her.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself" Aria said.

"I'm glad to see you came and you came alone" Ricky said smiling.

"Oh I'm not alone. I came with that guy over there standing at the dart booth" Aria said. And she pointed to her brother's friend Jared.

"You think if he would mind if I ask you to date?" Ricky asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, he's really jealous" Aria said.

"I see, well have a good time" Ricky said. And he left.

Aria laughed to herself. What a great way to get rid of him. She saw Spencer, Hanna, and Emily standing over by the punch bowl with their dates. She made her way over there.

"Hey guys," Aria said smiling. And she gave each of them a hug.

"Aria this is my date Wren," Spencer said. Her arm was wrapped his waist and his arm was wrapped around hers. They made a good looking couple. He nodded at her.

"Aria you know Maya," Emily said. And she smiled at Maya, who smiled back at her. She was happy to see Emily so happy and if Maya made her that way then, so be it. She wasn't going to judge.

"This is Lucas," Hanna said. And he waved at her. He was different from Sean, but that was a good thing. Hanna needed someone who would treat her right and Lucas seem to fit the role. She looked really happy with him and she didn't have to pretend or try so hard.

"Now, I feel so left out, because you guys have such hot dates" Aria said laughing.

"I'm more than happy to share Wren," Spencer said.

"It would be my pleasure" Wren said. Aria loved his accent.

"And Maya," Emily said.

"Sure, why not" Maya said.

"Of course Lucas wouldn't mind" Hanna said.

"Believe me I will not object" Lucas said.

"That's really nice of you guys and I will definitely take you up on the offer" Aria said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Aria you need to be at the bean bag booth right now" Spencer said apologetically.

"It's fine . I was planning on going over there anyway" Aria said. And she headed off.

She looked around the booth and got everything in place. She loved all the cool stuff animals. She was so busy, that she didn't hear anybody come up behind her until they whispered.

"You're helping out in this booth too?" Ezra asked.

Aria turned around. She couldn't contain her huge smile that spread across her face.

"Yep, but I'm glad you're over here with me" Aria said.

"Me too. It's so hard for me to not touch you" Ezra said. His eyes reflected his want just like hers did.

"Maybe we could sneak off somewhere" Aria said naughtily.

"If it was only that simple" Ezra said. "Teachers and students are all over the place".

"I can't wait until this is all over with, then we can head back to your place" Aria said.

"Sounds like a plan" Ezra said.

Aria was about to say something else, but people started to line up at their booth. It seem like time was moving slowly. She couldn't wait to get Ezra alone. She couldn't stop her eyes from traveling all over his body. She had caught him looking her over too. When she had bent down to pick up one of the missed bags, she had heard him groan, and she had smiled.

When their booth had finally quieted down. Aria had excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she had came back she saw that another teacher had taken her place with Ezra. She was so mad, but there was nothing she could do about it. Ezra couldn't even say anything, because it would be suspicious.

Aria headed to work at the other booths and had a great time. She even indulge in some of the games and won some stuff animals for herself. Soon she was being asked to dance by a lot of guys, so she accepted every single one. She didn't see the harm. She was truly enjoying herself. There was only one person she wanted to really dance with, but they couldn't.

She happen to look up and she saw Ezra staring at her. He was just standing there looking at her dance with these guys. She wondered how long he had been standing there. She couldn't read his expression, so she didn't know if he was anger, or jealous. Finally he broke eye contact and headed into the hallway. She told that guy that she had to leave and she ran after Ezra.

Aria saw him. He hadn't made it far. She let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she didn't miss him.

"Ezra!" Aria called. "Where are you going?".

He turned around to face her and she walked up to him. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'm heading home" Ezra said.

"What for? the dance is not over yet" Aria said.

"What are we really doing Aria?" Ezra asked. "What we're doing is insane and I should know better".

"Where is this coming from Ezra? Do you hate me for dancing with those guys? Because they mean nothing to me, you are the only person that I truly care about" Aria said.

"Hate you, the only person I hate right now is myself for asking to much of you. Seeing you out there tonight out on the dance floor having fun with guys your own age. Not sneaking around and holding up with me, in my apartment. To watch videos and eat one of the three things that I can actually cook. Because…because I can't take you to the movies, I can't take you out to a nice restaurant. And for the record I could never hate you" Ezra said.

"Do you really think I care about the those things if I can't share them with you?" Aria asked. "If I can't have you than I don't want anyone else. You are the reason I live Ezra, you mean so much to me".

Ezra grabbed her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He crushed his lips hard against hers. Aria moaned against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue. She teased his tongue with hers. He groaned into her mouth. Their kissing intensified. After it seem like hours had passed they finally broke apart.

"You want to head back to my apartment?" Ezra asked.

"You really don't have to ask me" Aria said. And she grabbed his hand in hers and linked their fingers together. Then they walked out the school and headed to their cars.

**What do you guys think? do you like it, if so review.**


End file.
